Love isn't impossible
by blueeyes67
Summary: Santana confronts Puck on her seeing his glances he kept throwing Rachel's way.  What'll happen.  hard to summarize please read. for qoute contest.:


"Loving someone who doesn't love you back is complicated but not impossible." Quote for contest. Possible one-shot.

Everyone was still clustered in there small groups, from the last few minutes of Glee practice which Mr. Shue reluctantly agree to let them do, when the after school bell rang. The only person who wasn't halfheartedly still gossiping was Rachel Berry. She was still tapping lightly on the keys as she glanced slightly up at the sheet music. Everyone knew she only stayed quiet when she was thinking about something carefully or she felt she needed to protest against the silencing of her talents. But no one really cared enough to do something to cheer her up, except for one person. Well for the caring part. Who was watching her from the side lines of seats. He wasn't really paying any attention to whatever Mike and Matt where going on about. He just nodded his head and shrugged when every they asked him a question. To Mike and Matt it felt like the regular conversation with Puck but it was the total opposite. Puck was so far from being interested in the latest video game. All his attention was focused directly at Rachel. But who was he kidding? How could she love him?

Santana had been Puck's temporary girlfriend and late night 'sleepover' buddy but always –since 3rd grade- they been best friends. So she knew ever puck look. Ever look. She knew the one where he was lying-she was quite accustomed to this one-, the one where he was bored- ever Mrs. Singles history class-, the one where he was about to punch someone in the face-every person he hit could identify that one as well-,and the one where he was distracted-Didn't listen when she went on about what she thinks of the 'in' fashion-. And the look he wore now was the distracted one. The thing that was distracting him was the one and only Rachel Berry. It's not like she is some kind of stalker and she was watching Puck intently. She was fully dedicated to her conversation with Brittney but she couldn't ignore that look on his face. So when Mr. Shue dismissed them she decided she'd fall back from the group to talk to puck. So she pulled him aside once everyone dispersed in the parking lot. She knew the real puck, the one no one really ever saw. The one he hid from everyone. He wasn't such a bad guy.

" Hey Puck, can I talk to you for a second." She said as she took his arm to stop him from walking away. She gave him a faint smile and nervously laughed. Why was she nervous? Maybe cause their friendship consist of just solid chilling nothing with pansy feelings. " I saw you today at Glee." She said dumbly.

" 'Course you saw me at Glee that's cause I kinda joined two years or so ago." He smirked down at her which caused him to be smacked on the arm lightly but seriously.

" Drooling over Berry." She said as she folded her arms over her chest and smirked back at him. He eye-brows raised and a look of horror passed across face before being replaced quickly by its cool mask. But Santana saw it and he couldn't deny it. "Don't worry Puckerman I'll shut my mouth. But seriously when did you go from this-" she said as she grazed her hand down the side of her chest and raising her hand to sweep her long silky hair off her shoulder. " To that?" she said spinning on her heel and pointing toward Rachel who was sliding into the driver's seat of her slick black car. Honestly Santana prided herself on her double vision. It's like she's Medusa and she has snakes whispering if there was people behind her. Maybe that's why people avoided eye contact with her. Pucks face lit and a brief happy smile played on his lips until Santana turned back around.

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back can be complicated but not impossible." Santana said in a humble tone as she looked at Puck simply. His face changed from calm to confused so fast it would have been funny to Santana if she wasn't taking this serious. " I kinda get it ya know? With Brit." She said as she pictured her bubbly friend who was still in love with Artie to even acknowledge how perfect their friendship is to be an honest relationship. She knew Puck got what she was saying cause his eyes lightened a bit. She was trying to say that Rachel was still following Finn around like a puppy she doesn't really notice how head over heels puck is for her. It may be complicated but it sure as hell wasn't impossible. She decided to speak her plan out loud for good measure.

" So you need to show her you love her-" Puck put up his hands and tried to say to he, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman player of the ages, did not love Rachel Berry. But Santana continued on knowing better. "Cause even though she got, like, all straight A's she like really dumb when it comes to who's digging on her. Cause she believes-in her own twisted world- that Finn loves her oh so much and is her prince charming but he obliviously doesn't. And you-" she said gesturing with her hands towards Puck to empathize her words. " Are like a weirdo staring at her like the Jew-Fro does cause your all melted inside your armor. Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" Santana said a she readjusted her crossed arms , And glared at him with her chocolaty eyes.

" Yeah get Rach to see how much I love her. K, uh, well, thanks, uh bye, Santan." He said shyly as he out his hands in his pockets and jogged his way to his truck. Three things Santana noticed where said Rach instead of Berry or the lamely used Rachel. Look at Puckerman making up cuties nicknames. 2. He said thanks. Just wow. 3. He said he loved her. Her as in Rachel Berry. The only resoponse she could muster to that one was a sly grin.

She walked causally to her car and before she stepped in her mind skipped to two very ironic things. That today was the only day of her entire time at McKinley that she listened to Mr. Horn, her English teacher, drone on about quotes and their meanings. She was drawn to the one she just based her speech to Puck on, which was just strange. And secondly she had a tingling feeling in the back of her heart that we'd be seeing more of Puckleberry shortly.

She slid in the mix cd Puck gave to her in her cd player when she finally got into the car. She hit seek number one and the familiar song of Sweet Caroline filled her car. Yep she'd definitely be seeing Puckleberry shortly.

**A/N: hi guys love to know what you think of my story. And this was a contest on the quote I stated above. **


End file.
